falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro
}} Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro, or Franklin Station, is a Metro station, and a stop on the Blue Line. This station is east of Falls Church Metro and west of Minuteman Metro. The DCTA Status Monitor identifies this station as currently active. This station is one of two metro stations accessed at the Falls Church Metro location on the world map. The entrance to the Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro is on the eastern end of the Falls Church Metro marker. The entrance to the Marigold station tunnels is at the west end. Background Sometime in the early 21st century, technicians working for RobCo Industries installed a newer version of the Unified Operating System into the new mainframe. Much later, a gang of raiders constructed a camp on the mezzanine. Feral ghouls moved in seeking shelter. Both factions now compete over the mezzanine and platform. Layout Like all stations, the subway tunnels are destroyed. The subway tracks run east to west. On the westbound track, to the east of the platform, a track coming from the south-east intersects. A secured door leading to the Franklin Metro Utility is located on this track. The platform is buried under debris, while the mezzanine has been converted into a raiders camp. The station lobby is pretty much intact. On the lobby level, there is a restroom with a toilet trap. Inhabitants The platform near the Mason District exit to Hubris Comics is home to a raider base that is usually under siege from a group of feral ghouls. Depending on the character's level, the raider leader may be armed with a flamer, and there may be a glowing one (or more) accompanying the ghouls. If the Broken Steel add-on is installed there may even be a feral ghoul reaver or two among the pack, likely making short work of the raiders. Broken Steel can add around 10 feral ghoul reavers. Although less dangerous, there are a small number of radroaches and mole rats lurking throughout the station. Notable loot * A copy of D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine is on top of a first aid box in the gents, first bathroom on the right from Mason District. * An oversized copy of Duck and Cover! is located in a ticket booth hidden behind a barricade near the glowing ones. This booth is immediately to the right of the lit kiosk at the top of the northern stairway. Accompanying this book is a health box and a missile. This stash does not spawn until the player character reaches level 9. * Stealth Boy on top of the stove in the raider camp inside the diner. * Pre-War book inside the diner on the upper right corner table. Appearances The Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery DC_Journal_of_Internal_Medicine_Falls_Church_Mason.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine DuckAndCover_FCMasonDM.jpg|The oversized Duck and Cover (right) compared to a normal sized book Category:Blue Line Metro Stations de:Metro Falls Church/Mason Dst es:Metro Falls Church/Distrito Mason ru:Метро Фоллз-Чёрч/р-н Мейсон uk:Метро Фоллз-Черч/р-н Мейсон zh:瀑布教堂/梅森區地鐵